


flexible hours.

by SonictheHedgehog



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Mechanics, Appleshipping, Based on RP, Epic Bromance, F/M, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Rin's here in spirit, Starshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:06:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9348488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonictheHedgehog/pseuds/SonictheHedgehog
Summary: Yugo has been missing work for weeks, and after his first day back, he finally tells his boss why.





	

He had only come back to work yesterday, and already the employee in question had a problem.

 

Well, Yusei Fudo would be a liar if he said he didn’t see that coming.

 

Yugo was a loyal employee. Ever since he was brought in as a training intern, (or as Yusei’s “apprentice”, as Yusei’s boyfriend loved to shorten it to,) Yusei could always count on him. So, naturally, when his internship was up, he was hired in a heartbeat, and Yugo rarely ever missed work — beyond the occasional day where he slept in too much.

 

But recently, as of four weeks ago, that changed. His perfect work attendance was tarnished by a spotted appearance record; calling in for the mornings, calling in entirely, showing up at work and then asking for the day off in a panicked state… It was during one of those “I can work, no I can’t” days where Yusei had found out — and more or less _figured out_ — what was going on.

 

And that lead to Yugo, fists at his sides as he fronted a determined look at Yusei himself, as he stood in front of the register.

 

At least he was in uniform, so that was a tell-tale sign he was at _least_ going to try to work today.

—

 

_“… Rin’s sick.” Yugo revealed simply, after Yusei spoke about being willing to work with him if he would just tell his boss what was going on. Immediately, Yusei’s blue eyes went wide at the idea of the sweet girl he had encountered being ill. Thankfully, Yugo could very rarely keep his mouth shut.. so with worry and frustration — perhaps due to feeling useless — twisting his features, he was quick to clarify more about the situation._

 

_“We dunno what’s wrong with her. She’s been getting nauseous in the mornings and getting horrible headaches that stay ‘till the afternoon, or stick with her all day… I-I’ve been calling out because… I don’t want to just leave her like that…!”_

_—_

 

“Yusei,” he began sternly, cyan eyes not leaving blue for a second, “I can come back to work now, but… I need a schedule change.”

 

Yusei saw that coming, too.

—

 

_“Yugo,” Yusei began calmly, and softly, just before placing his hand on his employee’s shoulder. Worried, scared, horribly concerned cyan eyes looked back up at him in return, and moments like that told Yusei everything he felt about Rin._

 

_He really did love her. And that was why…_

 

_“It’s alright. Come in when you can. Tell me why when you can’t. I’ll work something out.”_

 

_“R-… really?” Yugo sniffled out, as if he was about to cry. Knowing Yugo, he probably was._

 

_“Yes. Rin needs you while she’s ill.”_

 

_“Yusei…!!” Yep. There go the tears. And a hug. That he didn’t expect. He’ll write that off on the fact that his employee was emotional. Yusei gave him two awkward, reluctant pats on the back, as he also wrote off him being emotional on just the stress of the situation._

 

_“You’re the best!!”_

 

_“S-so I’ve been told.”_

_—_

 

“What schedule do you want?” Yusei asked plainly, unknowingly showing no approval in his face, which caused Yugo to swallow and sweat a tad. But it was obvious that he wasn’t going to give up, from how his eyes kept shining.

 

“Afternoon shift.” He replied almost instantly. “Anything but in the morning.” 

 

Oh, now Yusei found _that_ to be an interesting tidbit. His eyes widened a tad as it served to be the last gear he needed to click into place. So… he was right.

 

The thing that made the situation with Rin’s “illness” rather interesting, was that it lasted four weeks. While Yusei has his suspicions, after Yugo had come in seeming… relieved and _dazed_ one day just two weeks before everything began… what Yugo was telling him now completely confirmed it.

 

“Specific,” Yusei said, as he pulled up the system to make adjustments like his employee had requested. His gaze never left Yugo, as he turned to face him properly.

 

In the meantime, the chime of the bell to the shop door rang, and while the bargaining employee didn’t notice it, blue eyes looked up for a moment to see who it was. Once glance was all it took for him to know… the next person in line could, and would, wait by the door. Yusei went back to the situation at hand.

 

“A morning illness?”

 

“I—… Well…” stammered the mechanic of blue and yellow hair, rubbing the back of his head as eye contact was broken between them in his nerves, “R-Rin… actually… i-isn’t sick…”

 

Oh, he had _so_ called this shit. “She isn’t?” Yusei responded, to have two hums leave Yugo as he shook his head.

 

“What’s been happening, then?” He asked, as if he didn’t already know. Well, it wasn’t safe to _assume,_ now was it? Even then, he still had room to be wrong… even though he was 99.9% sure he was right.

 

“R-Rin…” Yugo stuttered as his gaze fell once again, a hand being clenched at his side. “Rin is….”

 

Still, Yusei’s face did not change one bit to seem judgmental, or even curious. His usual look was all Yugo was given, and that would be all he would get… even as Yusei was confident as to what the news would be, and he was already happy for his employee.

 

“… Pregnant,” he finally spat out, before looking at Yusei with the same determined face he had on as he had walked into the shop. “Rin is pregnant.” He took a step forward, his hands balled up into fists as the determination was replaced with the face that said the word “please” before it ever left Yugo’s mouth. “That’s why I need to work later in the day, b… because the morning sickness is worse in the morning, a-and I don’t wanna leave her side for anything be—… because…..i-… it’s mine. I-I mean—! O-of course it would be, right?! W—… we’re engaged! She’d _never_ cheat on me!!”

 

Yugo let his mouth run when he had already said enough. As he talked, all Yusei could do was smile and chuckle, which stopped Yugo’s motormouth in it’s tracks as he was left to hum questionably and raise an eyebrow at what Yusei was doing.

 

“It’s alright,” the older mechanic replied, “you’ll only get afternoon shifts.”

 

Yugo’s eyes practically sparkled in joy and relief as he gasped and beamed at the news in his favor… his tune changed, however, as Yusei placed a hand down on his head to give him a few proud pats.

 

“Congratulations.” He said simply as he did so, before pulling away and adjusting Yugo’s schedule as promised.

 

Yugo laughed sheepishly as he continued to stand there and grin, some pink tinting his cheeks from the situation itself.

 

“Th-… Thanks, Yusei… it—… really means a lot to me, and Rin Rin.” His voice was lower than normal, as a way to show his sincerity. “Really… thank you.”

 

“Your shift today starts now.” Yusei replied, nearly cutting him off.

 

“… Huh?”

 

“Your schedule.”

 

It took a moment, maybe two, of silence for what Yusei meant to finally register with the younger employee, and he jolted at the idea of technically being late for work. This time, he didn’t have to question it. He knew Yusei would excuse any tardiness on the schedule because of their chat, and Yugo coming in sort of late.

 

“.. O-oh!! Right! Yeah! Gotta go!” He said with the determined smile back on his face before running off into the back to get ready for his quota of work today. “Thanks again!!” Was heard from beyond the back door, as Yusei closed the scheduling program… and prepared himself for the impromptu, off-the-grid break he was just given as a certain brunet walked on up and rested his arms clad in a red jacket on the counter.

 

“So,” Jaden spoke, his eyes focused on Yugo behind the glass window near the counter that lead into the garage as the blue-and-yellow-haired boy gathered his tools to begin working on a car that was brought in this morning, “looks like you called that one!”

 

“I did.” Yusei replied as he worked on a few other matters on the computer, before finally freeing himself from the screen, giving his attention to his lover who had decided to pay him a visit. Jaden usually distracted him, anyways. Trying to get any work done with him there was a lost cause.

 

That was another reason why hiring Yugo was such a good idea. Jaden simply chuckled with a smile on his face as a tiny lull fell between the two of them.

 

“… He’s gonna be a good dad. I just know it.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“A dorky one, but still! A pretty good dad!”

 

Yusei himself had to laugh a little at that one. Again, Yusei made it clear that he agreed with Jaden’s statement, and once again a comfortable silence fell between the lovebirds who had the entire front of the shop to themselves. Jaden moved a hand to hold to his cheek, before placing it on the counter yet again as he let his expression say all his heart desired. A message Yusei could translate instantly, after years of learning how to.

 

“You know… it was really nice of you to do that for ‘im.” He said softly, as one of his hands held onto Yusei’s own. “It’s only you and him here, so this means you’ll have to tackle everything in the morning yourself.”

 

“This started because of my mechanical work. I’ve done it before.”

 

“Yeah, but it’s really nice of you! It’s really understanding! Not many jobs would do that for an employee; at least not as easily.”

 

Yusei said nothing back, and he wasn’t given the chance to as Jaden moved his other hand to his cheek as he leaned in closer across the countertop, stroking the scar Yusei had to remind him of an accident during one of his repair jobs when he was younger. The skin wasn’t at all sensitive, and Yusei did nothing but lean into it, letting blue meet brown — regardless of the fact that he was in a work setting or not. He could pull away and say that he needed to be professional in this environment — 40% of the time, Jaden would get the point.

 

… But that could wait. Just a little while longer…

 

“You really are the best,” Jaden said at a volume close to a whisper, voice low and coated with affection, “you know that?”

 

Again, Yusei chuckled; low, soft, short and sweet. He didn’t express himself in that way much, but that was what made it special all on it’s own.

 

“So you’ve said.” He replied, mere moments before Jaden inched even closer, all to steal Yusei’s lips with his own.

 

Yeah. Work could wait, just a little while longer.


End file.
